nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Corrections
The Department of Corrections is a civilian division within the Los Santos Law Enforcement departments. The Corrections Officers are in charge of watching guard and keeping inmates in line during their stay at Bolingbroke Penitentiary General Description The Department of Corrections is open to legal and upstanding civilians who have been trained by either the Corrections Captains, or the Wardens from the High Command division of the SASP. This department is a solely civilian operation*, only affiliated and partially trained by the police department. The civilians are interviewed and then trained to be Corrections Officers. *Admin's Note: If a civilian is in Department of Corrections, please put DOC in the "Certifications" slot in their character's infobox. Staff Select Doctors are assigned by the Department of Corrections from Pillbox Medical Center to work on scene. Their primary duty is to maintain the health and well-being of prisoners and Corrections Officers. Corrections Officers greet prisoners at the entrance gate, and operate and defend Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Select civilians and Wardens from the High Command division of the SASP staff the prison, and assist prisoners with rehabilitation. Prisoners are allowed to play pool, exercise, craft items, and make special prison "God Slushies" during their stay. The Corrections Officers communicate on a radio frequency separate from the police department, but are in constant contact with EMS and LEO. The Corrections Officers are able to observe EMS and LEO dispatch calls at all times, ensuring that they are aware ahead of time in the event of an emergency situation. Chain of Command Kael Soze and Tony Andrews are the Wardens for the Department of Corrections. From there, the rankings are Assistant Warden, Corrections Captain, Corrections Officer, and Corrections Medical. *Wardens (HC) retain their original LEO callsigns while on duty (as in, 2xx). *Corrections Captain and Officer callsigns begin with 7 (as in, 7xx). *Corrections Medical callsigns begin with the letter D (as in, Dx). Ex-Employees * [[Johnny Divine|'Johnny Divine']]' '- After a few months of DOC, he was accepted to become a police officer. Rank Structure 'Note: If guard get promoted to new rank, add the new rank to the list below. These are just the current ranks at the moment. Certifications Controversies Conan Clarkson Drug Usage : On November 29th, 2019, while visiting the prison, Park Ranger Conan Clarkson received a bag of "ass meth" from a Russian inmate. In return, Clarkson reduced the time of the inmate and tried the ass meth. https://streamable.com/ujy2k He became addicted to the drug, continued to use it multiple times, and smuggled some out of the prison. Clarkson also gave a sample https://streamable.com/qbrm1 of the drug to Judge LaBarre, who refused to try it, and advised Clarkson to destroy it. Forced Combat : Ricky Robins and Denzel Williams were forced to fight each other in the prison yard by Kael Soze and Lauren Forcer, as part of their "rehabilitation." They were also tased and beaten by Soze and Forcer multiple times. Inmate Burns Alive : On November 29. 2019, inmate Kenneth Ruger was burnt alive by Chief of Police and DoC Guard, Vladimir Raven, during a "prison riot", while serving his 32 month sentence. Ruger died while under watch by DoC guards Snow, Copper, Raven and Forcer. Death of Karen : On November 30th, 2019, Karen Witherspot was killed while under watch of DoC guard, Lauren Forcer. Karen had been sent to prison for taking Officer Casey Valentine hostage at the jewelry store, and threatening lives of officers and citizens. During her prison jobs, Karen was asked to grab a slushie from the cafeteria, and hysterically refused orders. She ran out of the cafeteria screaming, and started circling the courtyard. After being asked to stop running several times, Lauren hit Karen in the back of the head with her baton. : : Karen passed away from the blunt force trauma while being treated by Dr. Tracy Martell at the prison medical center. : *Note: While Karen was a "permathon" character, her death made a significant impact on Lauren's character following the previous night's events. References Fun Facts * Pat Downing was the first approved civilian Department of Corrections Officer. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments